


.

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-09
Updated: 2008-04-09
Packaged: 2019-01-19 14:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: unfortunately.. deleted in the midst of stupidity.





	.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**Disclaimer** : not mine.

**Drunken Speech:** Ridiculous! They Don’t Serve Women?!

They were already drunk when they had entered the pub, stumbling in through the entrance with an arm slung around the other’s shoulders.

“—An’ tha’s when he pulled ‘is wand out and yellered ‘ _Abracadabra!_ ’—as if that were a real incanta-incantation—an’ a load o’ flowers an’ chocolates flew out an’ hit her in th’ face!” Sirius exclaimed, slurring his words and roaring with laughter.

Everyone in the pub would probably think they were loony if they were actually paying attention, considering they were in Muggle London tonight. 

James didn’t respond, instead opting to laugh uproariously beside him, honey and brown swirled hues twinkling mischievously as the bartender approached.

“Ah, ‘ello, ‘ello go’geous!” Sirius cat-called, whistling below his breath at the woman.

“What’s yer poison, fellas?” she asked, winking provocatively at Sirius.

James simply rolled his eyes at Sirius, responding for the both of them, “Two whiskeys would be smashing, darling.” That same old self-confident, arrogant smile was flashed.

Sirius was turning on his stool, stopping to lean back on his forearms against the bar. He was examining the pub, assessing the female population and the rest of his surroundings. He was oblivious when the lady had returned with their drinks, Marisa she had said her name was, for he was staring stupidly at a sign.

“Oy, mate,” he elbowed James roughly, nodding in the direction of a particular sign, “It says they don’t serve women ‘ere! Wha’ kind of bloody joke is tha’?! Now wha’ are we supposed t’ do? I didn’t bring me own!” Sirius moaned, pouting slightly.

“Ridiculous! They don’t serve women?! Preposterous! I’n’t that the whole point of a pub? Liquor and gals?” James agreed, shaking his head in disappointment.

Sirius brightened, “Well Jamesies… Looks like we need to find us some ladies! Th’ pub ‘as a decent ‘nough supply, y’know…”

“Well, I don’t need to find a gal, I suppose… I’ve got my Lily-flower here!” James moved to drape an arm over her shoulders. Of course, it fell flat back against him. Lily wasn’t there! “Oh, no! I lost me Lily-flower!” he blubbered, crying out with a horrified look across his face.

“Did we forget ‘bout Lilykins?"

* * *

A/N: obviously not finished, at all.. just wanted to see if this would work.


End file.
